Deathmask Gaiden
by Batian
Summary: Aphrodite plait énormément à Deathmask. Mais est-ce que ce dernier le lui rend ? Replongeons dans l'adolescence de nos jeunes Chevaliers.
1. Prologue

Deathmask y était arrivé. Enfin il avait été accepté au sanctuaire, après tant d'effort, tant d'entraînement. L'armure du Cancer était à lui maintenant.

Deathmask était ravi de la nouvelle. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être classe ! La plus belle parmi les armures d'or » disait-il. Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir le dire à sa mère. Il courait, courait.

Depuis que Deathmask s'était mis en tête de devenir un Saint d'Athéna, sa mère l'avait toujours soutenu. Elle n'avait pas hésité à déménager en Grèce pour que Deathmask puisse avoir un entraînement digne de ce nom au sanctuaire. Il faut dire que depuis la mort du père de Deathmask sa mère n'avait plus que lui et le cajolait énormément.

« Deathmask ! Attends-moi ! »

Deathmask ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Il savait à qui appartenait cette voix, c'était Shura son meilleur amis dans le sanctuaire. Il se contenta alors de ralentir pour que Shura puisse le rattraper.

« Alors ça y est ! T'as réussi ! Tu es désormais un Saint d'Athéna !

\- Oui, oui, oui ! Je suis tellement surexcité que je n'arrive pas à tenir en place ! » dit-il en sautillant et un sourire gigantesque sur le visage.

\- J'ai vu ça ! Tu ne m'as même pas attendu ! Ton combat était énorme ! Je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais déjà les techniques du Cancer !

\- J'ai voulu créer la surprise ! Qui aurai pensé que quelqu'un comme moi puisse y arriver ?

\- T'es trop dure avec toi-même ! En attendant tu lui as mis la fessé à cet empaffé ! »

Shura était heureux pour son ami. Deathmask souriait de toutes ses dents. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça. Il voyait une lueur dans les yeux bleu azur de Deathmask qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Deathmask lui ne pensait pas être trop dure avec soi-même. Il n'était pas comme les autres enfants du sanctuaire qui avait tous été appelé parce qu'ils détenaient un énorme cosmos, parce qu'ils étaient des enfants prodiges. Deathmask avait montré sa valeur par l'entraînement.

Depuis la mort de son père, Deathmask s'était toujours demandé ce qu'il lui arrivera après la sienne. Bien que c'était un peu glauque pour un enfant de son âge. Il en avait fait une fixation, au point de se documenter le plus possible à ce sujet. Il n'y avait que supposition à ce sujet, aucun document ne lui avait permis de savoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Il voulait quelque chose de plus concret. Il voulait rencontrer les dieux eux-même pour en avoir le cœur net. Il connaissait par le biais de son père l'existence du sanctuaire. Son père avait déjà tenter moult fois de devenir un Saint d'Athéna. Mais il revenait toujours bredouille en Italie.

Deathmask était tellement fasciné par la mort qu'a chaques entraînements il tentait toujours de relier son cosmos au monde des morts. Avec tous les bouquins qu'il avait lu il avait appris beaucoup sur la chose. C'est comme ça qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser les techniques du Cancer. Elles étaient liées à la mort.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la maison de Deathmask.

« Maman ! C'est moi ! Ou t'es ?

\- Arrête de crier imbécile !

\- Mais maman je l'ai eu ! Je suis devenu un Saint ! »

Sa mère ne put qu'être fier de son enfant. Il avait réalisé le rêve de son père. Elle en était tellement ému qu'elle en versa quelques larmes. Ils en firent la fête, ils préparèrent des gâteaux, un grand repas et Shura décida de rester pour la nuit. Il était déjà tard, la nuit était sombre et les 2 garçons étaient dans la Chambre de Deathmask.

« Avec cet événement j'ai complètement oublié de te dire que le Grand Pope nous a fait appeler pour demain.

\- Déjà ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut nous vouloir ?

\- Une mission peut-être.

\- Mais ne sommes nous pas en temps de paix ?

\- Il faut justement en profiter pour recruter des personnes, mais aussi préparer le sanctuaire à la prochaine guerre Sainte. Ils pourraient très bien nous demander n'importe quoi.

\- Mais je viens à peine de devenir un Saint pourquoi aussi rapidement ?

\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Saint qui ont été élu pour l'instant. Nous sommes en faible effectif. »

La nuit ne fut pas longue pour Deathmask. Il était épuisé par son combat et il tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.


	2. Chapitre 1: Discutions sous les étoiles

Déjà 3 ans que Deathmask était devenu le chevalier du Cancer. Il était maintenant âgé de 18 ans. Il s'était fait un nom parmi les saints et sa force n'était plus à prouver.

« Deathmask ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir Shura pour venir le déranger pendant son entraînement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Shura ?

\- Il faut que tu viennes ! Le Grand Pope va élire un nouveau chevalier d'or aujourd'hui !

\- Qui ça ? Mû ? Aldébaran ?

\- Non, non c'est quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas ! On dit qu'il est tellement talentueux et dangereux que le Grand Pope a décidé de le nommer directement chevalier d'or des Poissons ! Sans passer aucun test ! »

Un enfant prodige donc... Tout ce que Deathmask ne pouvait supporter. Lui qui avait travaillé si dure ne pouvait pas supporter que quelqu'un puisse devenir chevalier sans passer de test.

« Allons voir ce fameux prodige. Dit Deathmask en commençant sa course vers le sanctuaire.

\- A quoi il ressemble à ton avis ? Questionna Shura.

\- Sûrement un gros tas de muscle, snob et crétin.

\- Ah c'est forcément un homme pour toi ? C'est peut-être une jolie jeune fille !

\- Je n'espère pas... Murmura Deathmask.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non rien... »

Deathmask se demandait comment réagira Shura s'il apprenait pour lui. Sûrement rien de bon. Il continua sa course jusqu'au sanctuaire la ou devait avoir lieu le sacrement du nouveau Chevalier. Les deux Chevaliers se mirent derrière une colonne et observèrent la scène.

« Alors tu vois quelque chose ?

\- Oui le Grand Pope est la avec plusieurs hommes.

\- Mais c'est qui alors le fameux prodige ?

\- Il est de dos ! On ne peut voir que ses cheveux !

\- Deathmask ! Shura ! Venez par ici ! » Cria le Grand Pope.

Ils s'étaient fait chopper. Deathmask et Shura s'exécutèrent donc non sans excitation. Ils allaient pouvoir voir le chevalier de près. Deathmask observait attentivement le dos du dit chevalier. Il avait de long cheveux d'un bleu très clair. Arrivé à quelque mètre de lui le chevalier se tourna et il put alors apercevoir son visage. Il était magnifique. Le plus belle être qui lui avait été donné de voir. Il fut d'abord absorbé par ses yeux bleus, de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Son regard était très intense grâce à ses cils étonnement grand. Il avait aussi un grain de beauté juste en bas à gauche de son œil gauche. Ça rendait son regarde encore plus pénétrant.

« Deathmask ! Agenouille-toi devant le Grand Pope voyons ! Le réprimanda Shura.

\- Euh... Oui... Oui toutes mes excuses Grand Pope.

\- Puisque vous êtes la ça sera à vous d'accompagner Aphrodite ici présent pour sa première mission pour le sanctuaire. Tout se déroule demain, Aphrodite vous expliquera. Il sera le commandant de cette mission.

 _-Aphrodite... C'était donc son nom... Le nom d'une déesse de la beauté. Ce que ce nom pouvait lui aller à ravir._ Pensa Deathmask.

\- Bien Grand Pope.

\- Laissez nous maintenant. J'ai beaucoup de chose à expliquer au nouveau chevalier du sanctuaire. »

Deathmask et Shura ne se firent pas prier. Une fois assez loin des deux autres ils reprirent leurs discutions.

« Alors ? Demanda Shura.

\- Et bien je ne m'attendais pas du tout a ça. Il a l'air tellement fragile, tellement faible.

\- Il a surtout l'air d'un grand snob. Il doit sûrement se la raconter ! Puis son nom ! Aphrodite ! Même s'il est magnifique on fait difficilement plus prétentieux ! »

Mais Deathmask ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

« Shura je ne me sens pas très bien... Je vais rentrer me reposer. Tu devrais faire pareil.

\- D'accord Deathmask. On se voit demain alors ne sois pas en retard.

\- Non, non jamais. »

Shura rigola de la dernière remarque de Deathmask. Il n'était pas toujours en retard mais il n'était un maître de ponctualité non plus. Il avait vraiment l'air ailleurs alors Shura n'insista pas plus longtemps et décida de le laisser tranquille.

Deathmask lui n'avait qu'Aphrodite en tête. Il avait tellement envie de lui parler, d'au moins entendre sa voix. Il n'était pas un dragueur, ni quelqu'un de timide. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas se dévoiler à Aphrodite. Il voulait juste lui parler. Il était tellement beau, un homme comme lui devait avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds. Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que le regarder lui ? Un homme qui plus est.

Deathmask s'était rapproché du sanctuaire, en espérant y trouver Aphrodite. Il pouvait sentir le cosmos de ce dernier donc le trouver ne serait pas quelque chose de difficile. Et il ne tarda à le trouver effectivement, assis sur une barrière, en hauteur. Il semblait contempler les étoiles. Mais Deathmask ne se gêna pas pour le déranger.

« Alors c'est toi le nouveau Chevalier des Poissons.

\- Oh... Et tu es ? »

\- Deathmask ! Deathmask du Cancer ! Dit fièrement Deathmask, un sourire au lèvre

\- Deathmask ? Quel curieux nom... Enchanté Deathmask du Cancer. Je suis Aphrodite des Poissons. » Deathmask ne s'attendait pas à une tel réaction venant d'Aphrodite. Il pensait qu'Aphrodite l'aurait snobé ou pris de haut. « Puis-je te demander ce que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

\- _Mince, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire... Réfléchis !_ Pensa Deathmask. Je suis venu tester force, pour voir si tu mérites vraiment ton titre de Saint d'Athéna ! _Mon dieu ce que c'est nul..._ Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Le fait que je sois devenu un Chevalier d'Or n'est pas une preuve à tes yeux ?

\- Je... Et bien...

\- Deathmask viens t'asseoir. » Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et alla s'installer à côté d'Aphrodite en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. « Regarde. »

Aphrodite tandis sa main à Deathmask. Ce dernier s'en approcha pour regarder, peut-être un peu trop près. Une rose apparut soudainement dans la main d'Aphrodite. Deathmask en fut si surpris qu'il en poussa un petit cri et qu'il bascula en arrière. Aphrodite le rattrapa en lui tenant le dos , lui évitant ainsi une chute de plusieurs mètres.

« Whoa ! C'était moins une ! dit Deathmask avec une goutte de sueur sur le front. Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

\- Étonnant n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en souriant à Deathmask tout en montrant la rose qu'il venait de créer.

Il en avait les yeux fermé. Deathmask se mit alors à contempler Aphrodite de plus belle. Ce sourire. Ses cheveux, un peu ébouriffé à cause de son fou rire de plus tôt, qui lui cachait une petite partie de son visage. Il était magnifique. Vraiment.

« Tu m'as surpris imbécile ne recommence pas ça ! Dit Deathmask en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Tu es marrant Deathmask. Tu n'es pas comme les autres.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien, c'est plutôt rare qu'on vienne m'adresser la parole... On pense toujours que je suis quelqu'un de snob. Mais pas toi.

\- _S'il savait..._ Tu vas me dire qu'avec un aussi jolie visage aucune fille ne vient t'aborder ?

\- C'est différent. Elles ne viennent que pour ça. »

Deathmask se sentait pour le coup un peu mal à l'aise. S'il était venu parler à Aphrodite c'était justement parce qu'il le trouvait beau. Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'Aphrodite ne se décide à le casser.

« Et donc alors tu me trouves beau ? Se moqua Aphrodite.

\- Qui croirait quelqu'un disant le contraire. Dit Deathmask en tournant la tête pour ne pas montrer le rouge sur ses joues.

\- C'est gentil.

 _\- Quel rustre ! Il pourrait au moins me rendre le compliment par politesse._

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une beauté extérieure. C'est de la beauté de l'âme que l'on tombe amoureux.

\- Épargne-moi ces discours. C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir ma gueule.

\- Deathmask...

\- Ton pouvoir des fleurs. Est-ce que je pourrais en voir plus ?

\- Tu verras ça demain si tu as de la chance.

\- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Je refuse d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour pareil futilité. Mes roses sont tellement plus belles pendant un combat.

\- Battons nous alors !

\- Il est tard...

\- Quel rabat joie. Aphrodite siffla du nez à cette remarque.

\- Je peux te montrer autre chose regarde.

Aphrodite arracha une des feuilles de la tige de la rose qu'il avait encore en main et l'a mis contre ses lèvres. Deathmask commença à rougir, voir les lèvres d'Aphrodite collé contre cette feuille lui donnait des envies qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas assouvir.

Aphrodite souffla dans la dite feuille et un sifflement s'en fit entendre. Ce qui étonna le chevalier du Cancer.

\- Tiens Deathmask à toi maintenant essaie. Dit en Aphrodite en tendant une autre feuille à Deathmask.

\- Je... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça.

\- Ne fais pas la tête de mule. Tiens, je vais t'expliquer.

\- Je... Bien. »

Deathmask tenta une première fois mais seul son souffle se fit entendre aucun sifflement. « Non regarde, comme ceci. » Dit Aphrodite en montrant à Deathmask comment faire. Ce n'est qu'après moult essaies qu'un faible sifflement fut audible lorsque Deathmask tentait à son tour de le faire.

\- Raaahhh ! Je laisse tomber ! Ca ne sert à rien de toute façon !

\- Rabat-joie. Deathmask regarda Aphrodite. Il semblait amusé de sa remarque.

\- Dit d'où est-ce que tu viens ?

\- De Suède et toi ?

\- D'Italie. Tu étais quelqu'un d'important là-bas ? Quelqu'un haut placé ?

\- Non pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et bien, malgré que tu ne sois qu'une personne ordinaire, tu dégages plus de noblesse que tous les nobles du sanctuaire. Mais quand tu m'as montré comment siffler dans cette feuille tu en avais presque l'innocence d'un petit garçon de campagne. J'ai trouvé le contraste amusant.

\- C'est bien la première qu'on me fait de tels compliments.

\- Menteur. C'est pas tout ça mais je vais devoir rentrer maintenant.

\- Et bien va.

\- Promets-moi quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Un jour on fera un combat dans l'arène.

\- Avec plaisir Deathmask.

\- A demain.

\- A demain. »

Deathmask tourna ainsi le dos à Aphrodite. Il devait dire que c'était un personnage très interessant. Il lui plaisait de plus en plus, et s'il était rester plus longtemps, il aurait sûrement fait une bêtise. Il regretter déjà tous les compliments qu'il lui avait fait. Il espérant qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.


End file.
